onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Restaurant Le Crap
Quest Info Restaurant Le Crap it's a special event that comes out periodically on Extra Isle. | Stamina1 = | Battles1 = 10 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Restaurant Le Crap - Basic Course | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 15 | Battles2 = 10 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = You can only clear this adventure once, and no wanted posters drop during this adventure. | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1336 | Beli2 = 9,000 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Restaurant Le Crap - Forest Branch | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 10 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = You can only unlock this adventure once a day for 30 minutes, and no wanted posters drop during this adventure. | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2056 | Beli3 = 12091 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Restaurant Le Crap - Luxury Course | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = You can only clear this adventure once, and no wanted posters drop during this adventure. | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 2713 | Beli4 = 12,000-15,000 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Restaurant Le Crap - Forest Branch High Class! | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 40 | Battles5 = 10 | Difficulty5 = Ultimate | Conditions5 = You can only clear this adventure once, and no wanted posters drop during this adventure. | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 4641 | Beli5 = 16059 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes *During this event you can farm Cotton Candies and Cola. Beli bags also drop fequently. Majority of candy is the usual +1 attribute, but occasionally a +1 to all attributes drops too. No posters or books drop during this event. *This event has has been released in several variants, with varying stamina costs and names. *You have 30 minutes to play this quest after you start it. Some versions of this event (pretty much all since late 2016) allow you to chose your own starting time, others appear once or twice a day like turtle times. *After 30 minutes the quest will become unavailable. *Limited-Time Event. You can play this event only when announced during specific dates. The quest is available to start for a 24 hour period, after that time, even if you have not started the quest, the quest will be unavailable. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear (for the first time only). *20 stamina version will drop candy, cola and beli bags at similar ratios. Expect an average of 2-3 candies from each run. 40 Stamina seems to drop a Cotton Candy to beli/cola trash at 9:1 ratio or so (meaning each run will net you ~9 candies, max 10), but it is also a much harder mission. How to beat Restaurant Le Crap (20-30 stamina) FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General information 20-30 stamina versions are a pretty easy event, even for a relatively new players. If you have your Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin, then you should be able to clear this at any difficulty, and it is likely that Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2 teams can do it too (but please comment to confirm). The challenge here is rather to build teams that can speed farm this as quickly as possible. For that, there are two routes that you can take: do not stall and blow everything with a high-damage output team, or stall to charge the specials for a burst round on the final stage. Since you see all colors of units, and / / bosses, rainbow teams do very well here. RGB units are preferred for hitting (mini)bosses for max damage. Monster Chopper is NOT recommended as there are two preemptive attacks (around 3600 in total) and many QCK units, including one of three bosses and two mini-bosses. MAX Thousand Sunny can help a lot by taking most HP out of the final stage if you cannot clear this by turn 15. Recommended Captains This will focus on speed teams because safety is not really a problem (again, new players can clear this no sweat with AI Zoro). *Mihawk: the F2P choice can clear any stage in one turn, except the last one (unless you have orb luck, or high-level characters and specials). Take a rainbow set of your highest-ATK value slashers as subs: a team of Zoro, Arlong, Kuro and Lucci, for example, will do just fine. *other 2.5x ATK rainbow captains like Captain Kid, Master Caesar or Zephyr will do fine. *Sengoku: With a rainbow mix of characters such as , and you should have no problems. You can take time delayers but given how little damage you take in this, they are probably not needed. is a good idea for the final boss, and if you have orb sockets, Petty Officer Coby can help one-turn burst himself (otherwise it takes 2-3 turns usually). Even better the more MAXed up his specials you have, since if sufficiently maxed you do not have to stall much, and can clear the stage with double his special. *Portgas D. Ace Black Clad Division Commander: double special will petty much wipe the stage, if something survives it will die from 1-2 hits. *need testing, but probably Fossa the Blazing Katana and Kaku CP9’s Strongest can wipe the final bosses with their specials as well. Stalling for the specials may not be the fastest route though.*most legends will work well, but some are less recommended then others. Whitebeard is not best since you need to stall on weak grunts, Ray/LL (and similar units like G3) do not work that well versus stages heavy with multiple characters (and remember last stage has 4 bosses). Recommended Support Units *any strong beaststick, really. Recommended Teams *pretty much outlined in recommended captains section 20-30 Stamina Walkthrough Chef Sanji Hot Rock Stew is the secret stage which can appear on some stages (not mini-boss ones) replacing the grunts that would normally appear. He will always drop a cotton candy upon defeat. | 1HP = 100,000 | 1AttackPattern = Attacks on a 4 turn cool-down | 2Image = 20LeCrap2.png | 2Enemies = Grunts | 2Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 2Boss = Grunts | 2HP = ~8000 each | 2AttackPattern = Attack on 1-3 turn cool-downs | 3Image = 20LeCrap3.png | 3Enemies = Grunts | 3Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = ~8000 each | 3AttackPattern = Attack on 1-2 turn cool-downs | 4Image = 20LeCrap4Real.png | 4Enemies = Grunts | 4Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 4Boss = Grunts | 4HP = ~8000 | 4AttackPattern = Attack on 2-3 turn cool-downs | 5Image = 20LeCrap5.png | 5Enemies = Carne | 5Tips = Kill Carne without taking damage | 5Boss = | 5HP = less than 80,000 | 5AttackPattern = Carne will preemptively attack for 1045 damage, Attacks on a 1 turn cool-down | 6Image = 20LeCrap6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts | 6Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 6Boss = Grunts | 6HP = ~8000 each | 6AttackPattern = Attack on 1-3 turn cool-downs | 7Image = 20LeCrap7.png | 7Enemies = Grunts | 7Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 7Boss = Grunts | 7HP = ~8000 each | 7AttackPattern = Attack on 1-4 turn cool-downs | 8Image = 20LeCrap8.png | 8Enemies = Iron Fist Fullbody & Grunts | 8Tips = Target Iron Fist Fullbody first killing him & chain as many grunts on the end as you can, kill remaining grunts stalling where able | 8Boss = | 8HP = Fullbody less than 36,000 | 8AttackPattern = Fullbody will use Hyper Straight preemptively for 3000 damage, then he has a 1 turn cool-down. Grunts attack for 1,615 on 1-3 turn cool-downs. | 9Image = 20LeCrap9.png | 9Enemies = Grunts | 9Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 9Boss = Grunts | 9HP = ~10,000 each | 9AttackPattern = Attack on 1-4 turn cool-downs | 10Image = 20LeCrap10.png | 10Enemies = Gangster Carne, Chef Zeff, Gangster Patty, Mr. Prince Mutton Shot | 10Tips = Use whatever specials to inflict massive damage, heal if needed, kill them all | 10Boss = | 10HP = Gangster Carne has ~50,000 HP, Gangster Patty has ~50,000 HP, Chef Zeff has ~150,000 HP Mr. Prince has ~200,000 HP | 10AttackPattern = Sanji will preemptively put up an immunity for 99+ turns. Attack on 2-4 turn cool-downs. If Chef Zeff has low HP he will attack with Chef Drop causing 3506 damage. | SecImage = 20LeCrap4.png | SecEnemies = Chef Sanji Hot Rock Stew | SecTips = Kill Chef Sanji without taking damage | SecBoss = | SecHP = 280,000 | SecAttackPattern = Attacks on a 3 turn cool-down }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough This is much tougher, in the range of a 30-40 stamina raid. All units have more HP and deal more damage. There is a secret stage where Kama Sanji will give you a free chest. He despairs your captain and friend captain for 2 turns before running away. You'll want anti-despair lv2 if you are using a tank team! has 500k HP, CD 3 and ATK of 12900. has 500k HP, CD 1, ATK of 4116, and will get the preemptive strike. has 420k HP, CD 1, ATK of 4992 and will get a preemptive strike too. Getting to stage 10 is not a major problem, but dealing with the 4 bosses is. * will pre-emptively put up a 99+ turn immunity(MEANING NO DEF DOWN/TIME DELAY). He has 1.38m HP. CD 3, ATK of 14k. *If you let attack he will put a 99+ turn autoheal debuff healing 100k each turn. He has 780k HP, CD=1 and ATK of 5k. * attacks for a lot, with his first attack being a 50% HP cut. Later he has an ATK of 9335 on CD=2, his initial CD can be 1 to 3. He has 760k HP. * has a huge amount of DEF (100k), and 10k HP. Bring a major Fixed Damage dealer that can deal 10k+, hit him with a regular special that would do 110k+ damage, or burst him with regular attacks. He attacks for 12005 on CD=3 with initial CD of 3 or 4. Under 20% will despair both captains for 3 turns. Figure out a way to burst them, and you should be good. | 1HP = | 1AttackPattern = | 2Image = Crap40-02.png | 2Enemies = Grunts | 2Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 2Boss = Grunts | 2HP = ~50000 each | 2AttackPattern = | 3Image = Crap40-03.png | 3Enemies = Grunts | 3Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 3Boss = Grunts | 3HP = ~50000 each | 3AttackPattern = | 4Image = Crap40-04.png | 4Enemies = Grunts | 4Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 4Boss = Grunts | 4HP = ~50000 | 4AttackPattern = | 5Image = Crap40-05.png | 5Enemies = Carne | 5Tips = Kill Carne without taking damage | 5Boss = | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = | 6Image = Crap40-06.png | 6Enemies = Grunts | 6Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 6Boss = Grunts | 6HP = ~50000 each | 6AttackPattern = | 7Image = Crap40-07.png | 7Enemies = Grunts | 7Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 7Boss = Grunts | 7HP = ~50000 each | 7AttackPattern = | 8Image = Crap40-08.png | 8Enemies = Iron Fist Fullbody & Grunts | 8Tips = | 8Boss = | 8HP = | 8AttackPattern = | 9Image = Crap40-09.png | 9Enemies = Grunts | 9Tips = Kill all the grunts without taking damage stalling where able | 9Boss = Grunts | 9HP = | 9AttackPattern = | 10Image = Crap40-10.png | 10Enemies = | 10Tips = | 10Boss = | 10HP = | 10AttackPattern = | SecImage = Crap40-SS.png | SecEnemies = | SecTips = | SecBoss = | SecHP = | SecAttackPattern = Despairs both captains for 2 turns and runs away }} Category:Pages with Walkthroughs Category:24 Hour Events